Need You Now Song Fic
by cenachick1981
Summary: This is my 1st fic! 8 years ago Michelle and Stephen were lovers.  Now through a risky chance, Michelle hopes to rekindle what they once had. Thank you to Lady Antebellum for this beautiful song.  I do not own Stephen Farrelly.  Feedback is appreciated!


Need You Now (Song Fic)

This story is based on something that did occur to me. I want to thank Lady Antebellum for writing such a beautiful song so I could use the words to express how I feel.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Michelle was sitting in her room at the Crowne Plaza hotel in Hershey. Lying across her bed were pictures of the man that broke her heart. For one blissful summer in 2002, she had the perfect boyfriend and perfect summer romance. But an injury to his shoulder sent him back to his native country of Ireland. He did not even call to tell her that he had to go back home. No, Stephen Farrelly decided to pack it in and quit his training at the Monster Factory and go home. Staring at the pictures, tears formed in her eyes as she reminisced about the times they spent down the Jersey Shore on his days off from training. There were pictures of them on the beach, and at Six Flags Great Adventure kissing by the arcade games. Her favorites were the candids herself and her friends captured of the couple when they were eating or in the middle of a conversation. As much as those photos brought a smile to her face, they also brought tears to her eyes. So why was she two hours away from home? Because the man who captured her heart was staying in the same hotel as her with his current company the WWE. Gathering up the courage, she picked up the phone and asked to be connected to his room. Unfortunately no one was answering, because she assumed Stephen and the rest of the Raw locker room was just returning to the hotel and were being bombarded by fans in the lobby.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_

Finally by 1:15am, Michelle figured enough time had passed for Stephen to have signed autographs and take pictures with the fans and go up to his bedroom. With shaky hands, she picked up the phone and called the front desk. When the agent answered, she asked to be connected to Stephen Farrelly's room. Praying he did not use another alias since the world knows him as Sheamus, she waited for the slow-witted front desk clerk to look for his room. "One moment and I will connect you." As the phone rang, Michelle paced back and forth wondering if he would answer the phone. All of a sudden she heard his deep Irish brogue "Allo?"

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
_

After an hour of signing autographs and taking pictures, Stephen was finally able to go to his hotel room and unwind after a long day of travel and wrestling in front of 18,000 fans. Having had taken a shower at the arena, Stephen was able to strip out of his "business attire," and change into a pair of sweatpants. Sure they were faded and a little tattered at the bottoms, but these sweats had sentimental value to the Celtic Warrior. On the left leg was written the words 'Wildwood, New Jersey,' and memories flooded his mind about the girl he let getaway. For one blissful summer, Stephen had the perfect romance and a woman he believed he could marry one day. However, his shoulder injury stopped the romance from continuing and he had to return to Ireland and put his wrestling dreams on hold while he rehabbed his shoulder. Not once did he call her in those eight years because he wasn't sure if she changed her number or met another fella and was married with a family. Slowly he walked to the mini bar and pulled out the tiny bottle of Jack Daniels. Grabbing the frame photo he kept of Michelle and himself, he took the shot of the hard liquor and let it burn in his throat. Stroking her face with his thumb on the frame, tears began to form in his blue eyes as he thought about her. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the hotel room's telephone. 'Who the fuck could be calling me at 1:15 in the morning?' Stephen thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and answered the phone. "Allo?"

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_

"May I speak to Mr. Farrelly?" Stephen shook his head thinking a fan discovered his real name and now he would have to come up with an alias for his hotel stays from now on. "Aye." "Is this Stephen Farrelly?" Stephen chuckled. The girl on the other end sounded like a timid fan who was going to scream when she found out she was talking to The Irish Curse. "Aye it is luv, but it's after one o'clock in the morning and you just woke me up." Michelle sighed, remembering how Stephen hated to be woken up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I will let you go." Stephen gasped. He recognized that voice. It haunted him for the past eight years. "Who is this?" Michelle gulped afraid to tell Stephen who she was. "My name is Michelle and I am sorry for bothering you again. Have a good night laoch." And with that, Stephen heard a click. Picking up the phone, Stephen called the front desk and demanded to know what room Michelle Raynier was in.

_woah woaaah._

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

Exiting the elevator, Stephen raced down the hall, barefoot and only wearing his sweatpants and boxers. He didn't care what his co-workers thought; the only thing on his mind was reuniting with the one girl who had stolen his heart eight years earlier. Stopping in front of room 308, Stephen took a deep breath and knocked in the door. Inside, he could hear someone sniffling and the sound of a suitcase zippering up. Michelle kept cursing herself out, believing she was a fool to have come here and risk it all. Now to top it off, security was coming to escort her out of the hotel. Walking to the door slowly, she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and unlocked the door. She came face to chest with the man she fell in love with all those years ago. Looking up into those familiar blue eyes, she gasped, not believing that Stephen was standing in front of her. "It is you," Stephen said as he cupped her face in his large hands and leaned down and give her the soul-stealing kiss that only he could. Michelle wrapped her arms around his thick neck as Stephen lifted her up and walked into her room, kicking the door close with his foot.

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now (wait)  
Ooo, baby, I need you now

Tears falling from her eyes, Michelle couldn't believe she was once again in Stephen's strong arms. Slowly Stephen kissed her tears away. "Don't cry luv. I'm right here and this time I'm not going anywhere." Michelle hung to Stephen tightly as clothes were strewn across the floor and the two long lost lovers fell into a night of rekindling what they had eight years ago. It was though time never elapsed for those two and they were the only ones for each other. However, history would not repeat itself as it had in the past. This time there would be a happy ending, as Michelle put her phone number into Stephen's cell and put Stephen's into hers.


End file.
